Midnight Sex
by Mitsuu-chann
Summary: Zosan PWP. A late rendezvous in the crows nest


Hiii everyone :D this is my first fic ever so please be nice :3 3 oh and a special thank to my dear friend for beta-ing this shit 3 thank you darling!

Sanji groaned as he was pushed down on the couch in the crow's nest by a hungry Zoro on top of him, kissing him. He wasn't really expecting that just when he stepped a foot inside the room that the marimo would be all over him, kissing him like they hadn't kissed in ages.

He put his hands on Zoro's chest and pushed him a little in need of air and just to look at his face. Both of them were panting and Zoro could feel he was getting excited within minutes as he stared down at Sanji's erotic face.

"Cook…" He whispered before diving once again for a kiss.

This time lasted more and included their tongues, fighting against the other for dominance until Zoro finally won and had Sanji under his control. He reached his hand under Sanji's shirt fast and started touching the skin. Feeling the tight muscles under his fingers that he liked, he made the cook growl into their open mouths, his breathing was getting fast.

Pulling away only to look down, he started unbuttoning Sanji's shirt, not caring about any protest the other was giving him. As he managed to get it off, he stared lustfully at his body for a few moments, admiring how good and sexy he looked shirtless, before leaning down and starting to kiss his neck. Nipping at it earned him another growl from Sanji, who was trying to hide his shameless voice. He didn't notice Zoro's hand moving until it was too late.

"Ah!" Sanji yelped as he felf Zoro's hand pinching one of his now harden nipples, shivers of pleasure rub down his spine.

That only made Zoro more satisfied with the noise he got that he kept pinching the hard bud, twisting it in all directions, which gave Sanji a hard time and made a soft moans escape his throat. By now the swordsman had kissed his way all the way to Sanji's other lonely nipple and wrapped his mouth around it, sucking and then biting, making the blonde groan. Sanji reached his hand to cover his face while his body reacted to the touches.

"Stop assaulting my chest already idiot…" Sanji managed to say before biting his lips to muffle the moan that wanted to escape.

Zoro started pulling at his nipples, smirking around the one currently inside his mouth before pulling away to look at the cook's embarrassed face.

"You can't order me around shitty cook.." Replied Zoro before diving once again to take the other nipple inside his mouth and giving it the same treatment by sucking and nipping at it.

That made Sanji's body shiver from the feeling and the blood to rush south but he told his self not to give in this easily. What made him almost loose it was when Zoro's hand slipped under his pants and grapped his now rock hard member tightly. That made him moan loudly as he turned his head to the side not expecting it. '_When had he even opened them?_' Sanji thought about his pants, but soon forgot about that as the hand inside started moving and was now pumping him.

Small moans escaped his mouth as he closed his eyes and started breathing hard. Zoro liked the reaction he got and could feel his pants getting tighter just from the sounds that filled the room. He kept pumping his hand while smirking.

"Like that?" He asked smugly before leaning down to take Sanji's nipple inside his mouth again, not giving a room for the other to respond as another moan could be heard.

"Ahh..!"

He slowly moved the hand inside the cook's pants and started rubbing the tip where he could feel it was getting damp with precum. He could feel Sanji's body trembling under him since it was a sensitive place. He moved his other hand to slide Sanji's pants down his legs and throw it into the floor. The cook was now only in his boxers, which gave Zoro a weird pleasure to see him like this, trembling and moaning under him. He couldn't hold on and took his own shirt off before he leaning down. He started sucking outside his lover's boxers, feeling the damp fabric which only encouraged him more while his hand kept it moving inside.

Sanji on the other hand was a mess and they hadn't even started anything. He tried to speak but nothing would leave his mouth except those shameless noises again, which now he could see were making the marimo more excited. His toes curled themselves as Zoro started sucking him, the friction of the fabric rubbing against his aching cock while Zoro's hand was still pumping him and rubbing over his tip was so good. He cursed Zoro underneath his breath for it

He slowly opened his eyes to look down and another long moan escaped his mouth at the sight of Zoro between his now spread legs, sucking eagerly against his boxers while he could see his own cock visible and it's head peeking. He turned his head to the side once again and closed his eyes tightly, trying but failing not to tremble as his tip was being played with. _'Stupid marimo.._'

Zoro continued sucking and licking for a while, his hand stroking until he felt like it wasn't enough anymore. So he pulled the last piece of clothes off Sanji's body so he was now naked underneath him. He stared at his body which made Sanji blush under the gaze. Letting his eyes take in everything in front of him, his hard and needy cock was standing tall before diving to kiss Sanji's moist lips hard.

Sanji reacted to the kiss fast, putting one hand on Zoro's neck as he parted their lips to let his tongue inside, which he greeted for a while before biting on it, earning himself a growl from the man on top of him. It made him smirk. Zoro broke the kiss and moved to grab the bottle of lube they kept here for this kind of stuff, opening the cap the pouring a good amount on his fingers before putting it away and slicking his hand. He looked at Sanji's face as he watched him do so. Zoro quickly shifted his body and spread his lover's legs apart once again as he put his fingers outside his hole, rubbing one finger on it in circles before pushing in.

"Nghh.." Groaned Sanji from feeling something penetrating him.

He felt it all the way to the hilt and then stop moving, his breathing till coming out in short gasps. His eyes were closed trying to get used to the feeling. When he felt his self ready, he bucked his hips and Zoro got the message.

Thrusting his finger slowly before picking up his pace, Sanji started moaning. He added another finger and soon a third one inside, thrusting all the way,. He watched as Sanji's face changed in response before settling on a pleased expression Sanji wore from the feeling of something inside of him. Hitting his prostate every now and then, Sanji could feel his stomach getting dirty with his precum and he was desperate for a release.

"That's enough.." he found himself saying, which surprised him that he even could talk from the pleasure. It seemed like Zoro liked that though, so he continued on stretching him, opening him as further as his fingers could. He curled them next, making Sanji's head throw back in pleasure as he did, another moan finding itself out.

"Ahh! If you continue that I will cum!"

Everything stopped then and Zoro pulled his wet fingers out from him, making Sanji shiver and groan as his ass returned to its normal form. Twitching at the loss, he then heard the bottle of lube being opened once again. Then at the sound of a zipper being unzipped, he readied himself for what was coming. He felt hands spreading his legs apart and up his chest. Then he felt Zoro's wet and hot tip pressing against his shivering hole.

"I'm so hard cook I could cum right away.." Whispered Zoro as his breathing had gotten hard to control.

With all the noises Sanji had made before when he prepared him, it was a miracle Zoro hadn't came until now. He could swear that his pants and boxers were already creamed but didn't give a damn right now as he had the cook under him, spreading himself for him.

He didn't waste any minute then, pushing in as he saw Sanji smirk. He was about to speak but his eyes got wide instead. When a loud gasp was heard, he groaned and pushed all the way inside, loving the feeling of Sanji's walls squeezing him tightly before he started to move. Pushing his hips in and out, he earned himself a nice loud moan from the body under him with each thrust.

"Z-zoro!.." Sanji found himself moaning his lover's name at one point.

Being pushed into like that was a weird turn on for him since he did like when Zoro was rough with him. He wrapped his legs around his lover's waist as he felt him thrust into him even harder and hitting his prostate.

"Ahhh.." he moaned.

He felt his cock throbbing between them until Zoro wrapped his fingers around it. He teased at his tip while resting his head between his neck and shoulder, groaning. Moans and pants were filling the crow's nest by then. Sanji felt like it was too much pleasure that his body trembled and came, moaning Zoro's name as he spilled his semen all over their chests. Some even got to his chin. He shuddered after as he felt Zoro's lips hovering over his and he groaned.

The tightness he felt after Sanji came was the thing that drove Zoro over the edge and within the next three thrusts he was spilling his own cum inside his lover's tight insides. Groaning as he did so, his thrusts became slower and finally he stilled down. Breathing hard in the afterglow, he moved his hand to Sanji's head where he combed his blonde hair with his fingers before laying a soft kiss on his lips.

Sanji, who was still out of it, groaned a little as he opened his eyes to look at his lovers. His legs had turned to jelly and gave up, now resting flat on the couch. Zoro showered him with what could be taken as affection or whatever shit the other did after they finished. Sanji tried to move away.

"Oi.. Get off, you're heavy and your cum is leaking out, I need to take a shower.. Baka marimo!" said Sanji, feeling Zoro's semen slide onto the couch while the other was still inside of him.

Zoro smirked at that as he leaned backward a little to look at Sanji's pissed face.

"Oh but we just got started." he said devilishly before leaning to kiss and seal whatever shit the cook was gonna say and rolled his hips.

wheee review plz? 3


End file.
